Snow Day
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno and Elena have a snow day their daughter.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!!!!!!!**

**This is an alternate universe of if Reno lived****.**** I know I keep going back to that story but its fun to mess with what if's and such. ^^

* * *

**

Elena breathed in a familiar scent, opening her eyes to find her arms wrapped around her husband who slept silently on his side.

Elena smiled burying her face into his shoulder with a single tear trailing down her face, remembering when he'd almost been killed by Barret.

Shutting her eyes tighter she hears the faint sound of a door opening and footsteps. Not moving from her spot, she silently watches Ammy walk over to Reno and tap his shoulder that was resting against the mattress. "Daddy?" she whispered, holding the little red haired lion in her arms.

"Daddy?" she said again this time making Reno bury his face in the pillows before looking up at her with an expression of exhaustion.

"What's wrong Ammy?" he asked, rubbing his face with his free hand. The girl says nothing only look at her father with teary eyes, Reno without a word sits up and gets out of bed. Wearing only grey sweat pants, his uncovered torso revealing all his scars to his daughter.

"You had a nightmare again." He said not need the girl to answer before picking her up and walking out of the room, Elena lay there quietly. Listening she hear the door to their daughters room open and close, she smiled before drifting off to sleep alone in the large bed.

--

Elena yawned stretching her whole body out on the bed and noticed she was still alone. She scratched her head, getting up from the bed to get dressed looked out the window to see snow.

She got dressed, leaving her room in blue jeans with a red sweater. Going straight to Ammy's room she opened the door to see Reno laying stretched out on the small bed, their 8 year old daughter laying at his side with her head resting on his chest.

She quietly got her camera and took a picture before going downstairs and turning on Christmas music. It had just turned December and all her favorite Christmas music was playing.

It was a few minutes later that Reno came downstairs stretching his arms and yawning. Looking into the kitchen he walked in to see Elena making breakfast while singing 'All I want for Christmas is you.' With the radio.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Both of them sitting down at the table, eating their breakfast in silence before Elena smiled and laughed.

"What?"

"I saw you asleep in Ammy's bed... it was just really sweet." She said as Reno smiled, slightly blushing. "When do you think Ammy will-"

"SNOW!!"

A loud scream from upstairs both startled and let them know their daughter was awake and looked out the window.

Elena watched their daughter run downstairs wearing winter clothes, "Sweetie wait come and eat something at least."

Ammy stopped at the door and hung her head sighing, "Okay."

"You have all day to play in the snow." Reno said smiling as Ammy took a seat at the table, "No I don't, and you and mom have to go to work soon."

Elena smiled and ruffled Ammy's hair, "No, we requested the week off so we could be with you on your break from school."

Ammy looked at them and her smiled grew wide as she finished her breakfast. Practically pushing her parents to get in their snow clothes.

Reno came out in a black sweat and black jeans, Elena wore black jeans but with a white sweater. Both of them used to the cold from missions in the mountains that they didn't need a lot of clothing to go out in snow.

Reno and Elena opened the door as Ammy got a running start, jumping face first into the snow making snow angels.

She laughed as Reno and Elena picked up a large amount of snow, dropping it onto of Ammy.

"Hey Reno, Elena!" yelled a voice, they turned to see Marlene and Barret coming towards them.

Marlene hugged both of them, letting to and looking around. "Where's Ammy?"

After the question left her mouth a hand popped up in the snow hill, Marlene laughed grabbing the hand. "There you are!" she said as Ammy stood laughing and running to play with Marlene.

Barret stopped in front of them, looking down at the ground saying nothing. Ever since that incident at the 7th Heaven he'd been silent around Reno's family.

Reno sighed before going forward and bent down to see Barret's face. "We've been through this… it's all in the past Barret. You were angry we get it but what's done is done so stop dwelling on it."

The large man said nothing as Reno stood up straight again, looking to the right to see Rude and Tifa coming towards them.

The two of them started dating since Cloud left again, both of them were happy together and it was good to see Rude with a smile.

"Hey Re." he said giving his lifelong partner a hug, Tifa gave a hug to Elena and saw Barret.

"He still feels guilty doesn't he?"Tifa asked Reno who nodded, Rude tried talking to Barret but it had no effect.

Reno stood quietly, picking up a handful of snow and throwing at Barret whose head snapped up the minute it hit him.

"So that's what you look like.. I was starting to forget." Reno said to him as he picked up some snow and threw it at the red head. "There see... You can have some fun for once. Instead of feeling down all the time."

Barret was still quiet staring at Reno who stared back. "Barret I'm giving you two choices, you can stand there and feel sorry for something that is over and done with… or you can have some fun." Reno said as Elena and everyone else saw Barret think about the Turks words.

Walking forward they saw him put his hand on Reno's shoulder, smiling before pushing the red head into the show, Reno sat up dazed for a moment before laughing.

"Okay, if pushing me around in the snow makes you happy go ahead." He said laughing as Barret smiled.

Turning his gaze to Marlene and Ammy who ran over to where Reno sat with his hands resting on his knees in the snow.

"Yea it does make me happy." He said as Marlene threw snow at him. Barret wiped it away and saw Ammy run towards her father; Reno looked at her as she charged at him.

Before Reno could stop her Ammy dove into him, making them both roll down a small hill of snow.

Reno lifted his head to see Ammy looking at him as she sat on his chest. "Ha-ha, that's payback for burying me in snow!"

Before Reno could reply to her she threw snow in his face, Elena laugh as he looked at her shocked. He looked to the right and pointed, "What's that?"

"What?" Ammy asked taking her eyes off Reno who pushed her off him and into the snow, both of them lying on their backs laughing as Elena nodded to Tifa, laying in the snow and rolling down the hill, stopped beside Reno who watched Ammy make more snow angels.

Rude laughed, while Tifa watched Barret throw snowballs at Marlene. Rude walked down the hill and grabbed Reno's shoulders.

Tifa laughed as he threw Reno over his shoulder who fought back, "Rude what the heck man!?"

"I'm getting some payback too." He said with a smile, throwing Reno into more snow and before the red head could blinked Rude hit the wall of Reno and Elena's home.

Causing snow to fall and completely cover Reno who was now not visible.

"That's for scaring me with that computer game." He said laughing as Reno got out of the snow.

Reno leapt at Rude and threw him into the snow, both of them rolling and trying the pin the other one down.

"They're so different but such good friends." Elena said joining Tifa at the top of the hill as Ammy climbed up to play with Barret and his daughter.

"Yea, but it's good that they're so close."

Everyone stayed out until dark, saying good bye to Rude and everyone else the small family got their showers and sat on the couch with hot chocolate watching Christmas cartoons.

"Can we do that every day!?" Ammy asked excited as Elena nodded.

"Sure sweetheart."


End file.
